NINJA LOVING NINJA
by iluvdarkness
Summary: summary is on the inside
1. summary

NINJA LOVING NINJA

i do not own transformers animated but i do own aqua

summary: master yoketron had a daughter named aquashadow who was 18,993 years old (18 years old in human years) that was raised to become a ninja master. she was sent to earth a week before he was killed by lockdown but lost all her memories in the process and became stuck in her holoprogram. she was found by isac sumdac and his 1 year old daughter sari sumdac and was adopted by them officialy becoming sari's older sister. when the autobots come to earth she follows sari and meets all the autobots and even falls in love with one of them. when lockdown comes to earth and recognizes her what will he do? what will aqua do? will love prevail or will all be lost for aqua and her love?

* * *

><p>prologue<p>

cybertronian name: aquashadow

color of armor: light blue and black

human name: aqua

age: 19

cybertronian age: 19,000

hair color: black with natural light blue highlights

eyes: blue

bff: none

bf: none (yet)

skills: master of all types of martial arts on earth and cybertron, can create any weapon by thinking of it, great singer, great dancer

personality: fun,loving,kind,very protective,friendly,accepting, when angry DEADLY

things she likes: singing,dancing,meditating,hanging out with sari

things she hates: people who mess with her or sari,suprise parties,powell, and unkowingly lockdown

drives: black motorcycle with blue highlights

college: (skipped middle schhol and freshmen year of high school because she was so smart) just completed college in france

languages she can speak: english,french,spanish,cybertronian (only in dreams for now)


	2. Chapter 1 goodbyes part 1

Note: I do not own transformers only my oc aquashadow. If I did own transformers in the movie jazz wouldn't have died and in the animated version prowl wouldn't have died. P.s Sorry it took me so long I have been having so much to do for school

**Chapter 1 Goodbyes**

**Master Yoketrons p.o.v**

"Why must I go father" I looked down at my young daughter aquashadow and sighed. "You know why you must go my daughter." As I said these words my spark was breaking at losing my only sparkling." If lockdown does return, like jazz believes, then wouldn't it be better to have two master cyber-ninjas instead of one." As she said this fear and anger started coursing through my spark "NO I WILL NOT RISK YOUR LIFE!" I took a deep breath to calm myself "I apologize but when lockdown does return, and I know he will, I do not want you to get hurt because he will show no mercy I'm sure. Aquashadow looked so sad but because of our creator/sparkling bond I knew she understood. "Follow me aquashadow" walking to my room. As we walked down the hallway I felt my spark break even more at the holo-pictures of me, aquashadow, and my spark mate bluefire. First I lost my spark mate to a decepticon attack and know I'm losing my daughter because of an upcoming decepticon attack. We walked for a few more minutes before we finally reach my room. I held up my hand signaling her to stay where she is and entered my room. After silently closing the door I walked up to the dresser next to my berth and opened it. I pulled out a small holoprogram device that I had percepter alter and walked out of the room. I placed it on aquashadow and signaled her once again to follow me. "What is it father?" she asked but I did not answer because I could not trust my voice. I stopped at the picture of me, bluefire, and aquashadow and pulled a hidden lever. The wall opened up to reveal a hidden transport stasis pod that began to open. I turned to aquashadow and said "it is time my child." Her optics began to form energon tears but she nodded and walked into the pod. She did not look up as she walked passed me I felt all the sadness at the thought of her leaving the only home she has ever known and sent her my reassurance and understanding through our bond. I watched as she laid back into the pod and walked over to her. "I will always be with you my child" I whispered to her before finally wiping the energon tears from her optics and kissing her forehead. I set the holoprogram to activate as soon as it lander on earth. She nodded to me and told me that she understood why I was doing this through our bond. I activated the pod and it began to fill with gas as the glass door closed and stepped away knowing that this was going to break everyone's spark. "Goodbye father" she whispered before finally falling asleep and closing her cybertronian optics for who knows how long. I sent the pod on its long journey to earth before I finally walked away. "Goodbye 'shadow" I whispered before I let the energon tears I had been holding back through this whole experience fall and collapse. I couldn't get over that my only sparkling was gone and began to black out. As the world was going black I knew that I would never see my sparkling again and I knew this would not only break my spark but prowls as well because I knew that he carried feeling for her even if he had not figured it out himself. This was my last thought before everything went black.

Note: Hey sorry it's taken me so lone to update but I'm having computer problems at home so I have to work on it at school but I have so many projects, make up assignments, and finals to worry about but I will do my best to update as often as I can


	3. Chapter 2 goodbyes part 2

Note: again I am sorry it is taking me so long to update im going to try harder to update more but I cant give promises. Well anyway I don't own transformers only my oc aquashadow . I also got some help with the cybertronian language from pagen goddess. So thank you very much for the help pagen goddess.

Ps this chapter is all from prowls pov there will be no changes

Chapter 2 goodbyes part 2

Prowls P.O.V

It has been a week since I found master yokatron in stasis lock and what felt like a stellar cycle before I discovered that aquashadow was no longer on cybertron. It was hard to believe that my best friend (and secret love though he hasn't really acknowledged that fact yet) was gone and may never be seen again.a few orns ago I had failed my final cyber ninja test so here I was meditating to try to find what I went wrong so I could fix it and make master yokatron and aquashadow proud . It wasn't working very well because all I could do was remember the very day that we became inseparable (1of the reasons because they were friends, the 2nd reason because he loved her and finally because she was his main circuit-su teacher).

Flash back! (I am trying my best to keep it as close as transformers animated as I can while still keeping i

a bit original. p.s. I have never done a flashback so cut me some slack)

I walked down the hall looking for the kitchen which was surprisingly hard to find even though the dojo wasn't really all that large. I had been working all day scrubbing the main sections of the dojo and now I was ready for some energon and a very long recharge(not sure on the exact meaning but I think it means long nap). On the next left turn I made I saw 2 large open (even for cybertronian standards) red doors that I hoped led to the kitchen. I quickly walked in and shut the doors quietly behind me when I realized my mistake there were to other bots fighting 'so this is the training room' I thought I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice one of the bots look up and notice me. I had snapped out soon after though only to notice one of the bots gone. "So you're the new bot my father invited to here. I hope your ready because its not easy practicing circuit-su " I jumped when I heard the voice behind me. "well continue this tomorrow ok jazzy" the other both smiled "alright lil femme but be ready at lose this time cause ah (I don't know if jazz says 'I' differently or not so sorry if its wrong) am not gonna lose to a femme again. Ya dig?" the femme, I could not believe how good a fighter this bot was and to be a femme at that was amazing, smiled and said "sorry jazz your just gonna a have to get used to losing to me" with a fake sweet smile. Jazz laughed and walked out giving the femme one last hug. "You were looking for the kitchen weren't you" she said after an astrosecond, my chassis (not sure if correct but im only guessing) rumbled revealing how hungry I truly was. She laughed and motioned me to follow her, which I gladly did hoping to refuel fast. "my designation is aquashadow by the way what's yours" I looked down her designation was so beautiful, she would probably think prowl was boring like most of the other bots. "My designation is prowl and I know that compared to yours its boring but please try to ignore that fact" she stopped suddenly causing me to crash into her and both of us falling to the floor. She glared at me "look im not like most bots. I like your designation prowl and please don't try to compare me to others because im usually the exact opposite when people compare me to others" I smiled and nodded as she helped me up and led me to a silver door not to far from the training room. "Thanks" I said with one of my rare smiles and she returned it. "ahh, prowl I see you have met my child aquashadow" a voice behind me said causing me to jump for the second time today. Both aquashadow and the voice, which turned out to be master yokatron, laughed causing me to blush. "Anyway prowl its good that you met 'shadow because she will be the one teaching you the most" I looked at aquashadow for conformation and saw her blush a little as she nodded I smiled more. We both bowed to master yokatron (aquashadow gave him a hug to) before entering the kitchen and grabbing some homemade energon . She started telling me about her past and made some jokes that caused me to laugh so hard I nearly fell into stasis. Since that day we were the best of friends and no one could separate us.

End flashback

I think I finally figured out what I did wrong so I headed back to the dojo to talk to master yokatron. I ran all the way there and after 1 orn I got there and instantly something was wrong, the front door was kicked in and I could see things lying everywhere. I ran inside and shouted "master yokatron!" I heard nothing and ran to the protoform room and saw master yokatron on the floor. "Master!" I yelled and ran over to him "prowl I need you to do something for me. I need you to find aquashadow and keep her safe from harm I..I sent..her earth " he said I shook my head "don't talk like that your gonna live and we'll both find her" I said before he began offlining. "NO" I screamed and looked around and saw a protoform left behind. I grabbed it and placed master yokatrons spark in it. He onlined again and looked at me "what have you done prowl?" "I..I brought you back" "you cannot alter fate prowl. Please find my sparkling and take care of her" he said before offlining permanently. I looked down "I will find her master and I will also find who did this to you and make them pay"

Note: as I said before ill try to update more often but no promises. I hoped you liked it please review. p.s. i have a new story up. i also have a poll that i need answered so please look at it .Till next time from iluvdarkness


	4. Chapter 3 say hello to your new family

Note: I do not own transformers animated only aqua shadow. Once again I would like to apologize for taking so long to update my stories, things have been kinda crazy in my life and I lost the note book that hade the next few chapters in it. Plus please review so I know weather I should continue my stories or just stop writing them. Now on with the story, enjoy!

**Bold= thoughts**

Chapter 3 say hello to your new family

Isaac Sumdac's p.o.v.

"Don't worry sari. We'll be home in about 30 minutes and then you'll be in your nice comfy crib." I said with a smile, taking a quick look at my new daughter. **'why does the only reliable children's hospital have to be who almost an hour out of the city and who would have thought that a simple check up would take so long but I'm glad sari is okay' **suddenly something flew across the car and ended up 2 yards to the my left. I stopped the car because the scientist in him made him curious and looked at sari, while taking off his seatbelt "don't worry sari ill be right back" I said before getting out of the car. Following the smoke I found a large crater and saw some kind of pod that looked kind of like the pod I found sari in. I went closer and pushed the first button that I saw, immediately the pod began to open while releasing some kind of white smoke. As soon as the pod was completely open a young girl about 12 years old fell out with some kind of dress that I had never seen before. "Whoa. don't worry your okay" I said hoping the girl wouldn't panic about a random stranger holding her up. She looked at me and I noticed she had bright blue eyes "hello my name is Isaac Sumdac and you are" she looked at me with confused eyes "I d-d-don't k-know" she said. "You poor girl. Do you remember anything about yourself" I asked and she shook her head no. As soon as I saw that I knew I had to help her "hey would you like to join my family" I asked and the girl looked at me before smiling. "yes I would like that a lot" she replied and I smiled as well "well from this day forward you shall be known as…"I took a look at her and saw that she had black hair but aqua like highlights "…..aqua sumdac. Do you like it?" .she smiled again and nodded really fast "well come on. The cars this way and so is your new sister". As I led her to the car I began to think about how sari and aqua would react to each other '**Will it take time for them to form a sisterly bond or will it be instant. Please let it be instant because I don't think I could bare it if one of my daughters rejected the other' **when we were about 2 feet away I told her to stop and wait for me to come back but I could see the fear in her eyes "don't worry. I promise I wont leave you" some of the fear left but not all of it. As quick possible I went around the car and got sari out, she was awake and was as curious as ever "hey there sweetie. I have a surprise for you" I said in a low voice so aqua couldn't hear me. "Aqua can you please come over here" I said louder so that she could know where I was and a minute later she was there in front of me but was looking as sari. "This is your new sister sari" I said handing her to aqua with pride shining in my eyes as I watched my 2 daughters bond like they were meant to be family.

Aqua's p.o.v.

Its pretty scary to wake up in some strangers arms with only a weird dress on and not remember who you are at all. It is also really weird but extremely kind for the stranger to name me,give me a home, and a family all in one night. I have to admit I was pretty scared that my new father Isaac sumdac would leave me out in the middle of the street but when he called me over I received the best give a girl could as for. I had the most beautiful little sister anyone could ask for and I knew I would protect her with my life. "Hello sari. My name is aqua and im your new big sister. As your big sister im going to make sure you stay safe and I will never not be there for you I promise you that" I said with a soft smile on my face. "alright aqua lets get going" my father said and I nodded and got into the car holding sari the whole way home. Even though I was happy about my new family I couldn't help but feel like I was replacing someone and that I was forgetting someone really important to me. "get some rest aqua. You've had a rough time so you deserve it" I nodded and put sari back it her seat (the one meant for babies) "thanks dad" I said. I saw the happiness in his eyes right before I fell asleep and began to dream of my new life.

(this part coming is how prowl meets the other autobots with my oc apart of it of course )

Prowls pov

I am meditating on an asteroid when I hear a loud noise but I ignore it and continue to meditate hoping that I could overcome the sadness that was overwhelming my spark because of the fact that master yokatron is gone and I don't know where to start looking for aquashadow. The noises come closer and I heard that one of them was going to touch me but I caught the bots hand before he could touch me. I looked at them and said "do you mind?" which for some reason caused them to scream "im trying to meditate" I said glaring at them. "sorry but don't worry we'll just work around you" the yellow and black one said I touched my helm(I think that's the word for head) and sighed a million steller cycles trying to commune with the allspark to lacate aquashadow and all I have to show for it is a massive processor ache. The yellow bot opened his mouth to speak again but I tuned him out and tried to think about what to do next when I heard another voice yell "fie in the hole" just as a energon (or whatever it was) cube tumbled in. all 3 of us gasped and ran out of the cave just before it exploded "my ship! Now how am I supposed to get off this spark forsaken rock and find her" I yelled the first part but whispered the last 3 words. "easy there stranger" I turned to see a red and blue bot that had the stance of leadership "we'll transport you once we are finished in this sector. It shouldn't be long 50 or 60 stellar things up" I stared at the robot and wondered if he had a glitch. "you expect me to be a common maintenance bot" I asked shocked the other bot nodded and continued to speak but I tuned him out and turned to the rock behind me and just stared at it. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and hit the rock causeing it to break apart before I said "first I failed to protect the protoforms and now this. Do you have any idea what its like to embark on a path then have it all taken away from you or what its like to lose the femme that you loved" I almost shouted finally looking at the bot again and he looked at me with a small smile "oddly enough I understand both. Like I said before if you want transportation your going to have to help us". I looked at him and nodded "alright ill help you but on one condition" the bot looked at me "and what is that" he asked. "you help me find the girl I love. Her name is and before things started going bad she was sent to another planet for safety" the bot nodded with a smile "done oh and my designation is optimus" holding out my arm I said "my designation is prowl and who are all the others" I said nodding to all the other bots just noticing the a red and white one. "the red and white mech here is our medic ratchet" we nodded to each other and optimus moved on "the yellow and black mech is our speedster bumblebee" I nodded to him and optimus moved on once again "the green mech with the wrecking ball is bulkhead". "its nice to meet you all. Now lets get to work because I need to find my femme as soon as I can" they all nodded and we got to work '**im coming aquashadow, my love just wait' **

Well that's all for now but ill try to update soon but once again I ask for you to review so I can know if I should continue the story or not. Until next time iluvdarkness


End file.
